icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILove You
iLove You is the seventeenth episode of Season 4 Dan's Tweet about adding 24 more episodes to Season 4 This is also the fourth and final episode in the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. Plot Sam and Freddie try exploring each others' favorite interests and hobbies; Spencer asks his former babysitter, Jenna Hamilton to dinner. Also, Sam and Freddie go see her Uncle Carmine and his friend, Chaz. When Sam and Freddie visit her Uncle Carmine and Chaz in prison. Chaz threatens Freddie. A possible reason is so Sam and Freddie must come to terms with their relationship or because Chaz views Sam as family. Uncle Carmine and Chaz seem very protective of their "little Sammy." Trivia *Charlene Amoia guest stars as Jenna Hamilton, Spencer's love interest, during this episode Spencer's love interest Kabookit.com (May 31, 2011) Charlene Amoia guest stars as Jenna Hamilton *Charlene tweeted thanking Miranda and Jerry "for an amazing week on iCarly." *Jim Giordano guest stars as Sam's Uncle Carmine. Sam's Uncle Carmine Photo from iCarly's iLove You Jail Set (June 5, 2011) *This is the first and only appearance of Sam's Uncle Carmine so far. *Joey Russo plays Chaz, a yet unknown inmate who knows Sam and her Uncle Carmine. Joey Russo guest stars as Chaz *Andrew Shea guest stars as Barry, who is a speculated love interest for Carly. Andrew Shea guest stars as Barry *iCarly tweeted a photo promoting the episode, iLost My Mind, with the caption "#iLostMyMind when I found out what REALLY happens with Sam and Freddie!!! Ya gotta see this episode!" However, the photo shows a scene of Sam and Freddie standing in the elevator together in this episode. *Dan tweeted he was working on iLove You along with a photo of Sam and Freddie standing and smiling in an elevator *Adding all the digits in the Production Code of this episode (4+0+4=8,) you get 8, the Seddie Number. *For some reason still unknown as seen in the first promo for this episode and here in a behind-the-scenes video posted by Dan Gibby has a duck with him. Quotes Chaz: ''jokingly'' You just be good to our little Sammy.... Freddie: at Chaz scared '' '''Sam, Chaz, and Uncle Carmine:' thinking the threat's funny Freddie: awkwardly and nervously; still scared by the threat Jenna: That movie is too scary for Spencer. Spencer: No it's not! Jenna: '''That's it. Go to bed. '''Spencer: '''But- '''Jenna: '''Right now!! '''Jenna: I'm gonna tickle you! Spencer whilst also tickling him Spencer: 'Don't do it! ''laughing '''Carly: '''Okay, This needs to stop right now. '''Jenna: '''Isn't it past your bed time? '''Carly: '''You're not the babysitter of me! Photo Gallery '''See photos for the episode here Video Gallery See videos for the episode here See Also IOMG (story arc) External Links *Full list of Guest Stars IMDB.com *Gibby Annoys A Duck YouTube.com Danwarp, (May 27, 2011) *Charlene Amoia's tweet Twitter.com (June 12, 2011) *iCarly tweet Twitter.com (August 10, 2011) *Dan's tweet working on the episode Twitter.com (September 9, 2011) References 417 Category:Seddie arc Category:Episode Guide Category:Sequels Category:Seddie